


Who Raised You From Perdition?

by Rumplerarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumplerarry/pseuds/Rumplerarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel are slowly starting to realize that they are closer than just friends. This fic starts with them attempting to be a couple and leads to some sexy fun time in bed. I debated turning this into a long fic but have decided to change it to a one shot instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Raised You From Perdition?

Cas was at that point in his conversation with Dean…that point which most people arrive at within minutes, the breaking point. Dean had been arguing with him for some time about something Cas felt was relatively trivial and he was on the verge of snapping at him. But Cas really hated getting mad at Dean, especially now that he and Dean were…well kind of a couple; at least they were trying the couple thing. Sam had left them to their argument about an hour ago and by the sound of it he wasn’t planning on returning soon. He had disappeared into the book filled interior of the fortress/bunker the men of letters created. This left Cas and Dean alone, which usually meant sexy fun time or cuddle time…and the lack of this time was really starting to weigh in on Cas who was new to all of this and just wanted Dean to hold him. But Dean was adamant about the point he was making, and so Cas just gave in and listened to his tirade until Dean finally ended his rant of his own volition.  
“I just hate it when you disappear like that Cas, it worries me greatly. If you are gonna help us hunt, then we have to establish rules about disappearing and stuff…so that I don’t go crazy.” Was the closer of Dean’s I worry about you a lot rant. 

Cas listened to Dean’s rant as much as he could while freaking out internally about possibly messing up this couple thing already and when Dean finished Cas was silent for a long time. He was trying to find a way to argue that he could take care of himself, and both of them actually and he was at a loss for words. Suddenly he thought of it though, and as confidence from their first encounter filled him, Cas knew exactly what to say to make Dean realize he was capable of protecting himself, and hopefully get some makeup sex out of the deal.

Turning towards Dean, Cas started toward him, emanating power and seriousness in a way that turned Dean on almost instantly. As a rebuttal to Dean’s argument and worries Cas merely said, "Do you really think me so weak now that I can not protect even myself? I can easily protect us both Dean, I am an angel of the lord and I am powerful. Do you forget that? If so let me remind you that I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

During Cas’s short speech, Dean had been slowly melting under his powerful gaze and the strength that his words seemed to be tinged with. Dean loved seeing Cas like this, nearly in his true form and just radiating power, strength and for Dean especially, since he was used to the role of the protector, security. His argument about Cas worrying him was forgotten, and he could think of nothing else to say on the matter. So instead Dean decided to change the subject a bit. 

"Well then, allow me to return the favor," Dean replied as he started to unzip Castiel's jeans.

Cas was taken aback for a second…but then he chuckled slightly to himself. Of course this was the next step, they had had an argument and now they were going to “make up” as Cas had heard about. And since Dean was the one who had started the argument it was only logical for him to start the making up part. And Cas was more than willing to let Dean continue on his path downwards…

“You ok love?” Dean asked, as he paused on his knees in front of Cas, hand still on Cas’s zipper. 

Cas took a deep breath in and smiled down at Dean as he released it. “I am doing great love, just excited is all, and I can’t wait to see where this situation is headed.” Cas replied in a sensual voice.

Dean took Castiel’s words as a sign to continue with his plans and so with a quick smirk up at Cas, Dean let his hand finish unzipping Castiel’s jeans. Next Dean set to work on the button, which came undone rather quickly. Within minutes Dean had Castiel’s pants down around his ankles, which were soon joined by his adorable tv show based boxers. Cas shivered, both in anticipation of what was going to happen next and as a reaction to the cold bunker air now hitting his privates. Dean allowed himself a few seconds to just stare at Castiel’s angelic cock…all 8 inches of it. Dean wouldn’t have believed it possible to find someone so well endowed, not to mention that he would ever be in love with another man. But here he was about to take all of Castiel’s length into his mouth for the third time since they had met. 

Dean shook his head quickly to get out of the reverie he had fallen into. Then, without hesitating, Dean opened up his mouth and swallowed Cas down to the hilt. Cas moaned in ecstasy, making Dean’s mouth curl up slightly at the edges in a satisfied smile. He loved hearing Cas moan and knowing that it was because of him. Dean also loved how Castiel’s thick warm length felt inside his mouth and he was becoming increasingly curious about how it would feel elsewhere. 

Dean kept going, running his mouth up and down on Castiel’s shaft, with his tongue intermittently dancing along the tip. Every time Dean’s tongue hit the tip of Cas, he moaned and grabbed Dean’s hair. Dean moaned in response, happy to know that what he was doing was driving his angel crazy. Usually Dean sucked Castiel off until he came, but today he had other plans. Dean continued to go down on Cas for a good while, slowly getting him closer to the point of eruption. Dean wanted him on the verge of finishing before he put his plan for new fun into action.

“Oh, Dean!” Cas yelled out as he neared his breaking point. Dean realized he was about to miss his chance, his chance to finally feel Cas come inside him.

Dean stopped working his mouth on Cas, and backed away slightly. Instantly Cas came up to him trying to get Dean to continue what he had started. However, Dean just backed farther away from Cas and hurriedly started to take off his own shirt. As Dean’s shirt came off Cas just stared at him…he couldn’t help himself. Dean had been holding out on him, his abs were spectacular. Which is something that shouldn’t have surprised Cas giving the strength Dean always exhibited on hunts, but he was surprised nonetheless. Dean chuckled at Castiel’s face and started to do a bit of a dance. Dean slowly strutted his upper torso, as he walked a little farther away from Cas. There he started taking off his pants, but he also turned around and headed towards his bedroom. 

Cas followed Dean, realization slowly dawning on him. Dean wanted to…he was finally going to experience all of Dean. Cas started to take off his own shirt as he walked behind Dean. Cas gently stroked his already erect penis as he walked since he wanted to ensure that once they got to the bedroom he would still be able to perform. 

Within minutes they were in Dean’s room and his pants and underwear were on the floor next to the bed. Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him onto the bed on top of him. 

“I need you inside of me…right now.” Dean whispered huskily into Castiel’s ear. 

Cas smirked down at him and replied, “Turn over gorgeous and I will be more than happy to oblige.” 

Dean kissed Cas in response, hard, fast and greedy. Cas returned his kiss briefly but he was too eager to continue their lovemaking to let the kiss last longer. Castiel forcefully turned Dean over and grabbed the lube that was on the bedside table. Dean moaned as his body hit the mattress, excited about what was to come. Castiel finished lubing up his penis and got behind Dean…readying himself for the immense pleasure that he would receive upon penetrating Dean’s tight butthole. Cas took a deep breath and then slowly entered Dean…Cas loved the feeling of Dean tightening around him. Cas moaned in sync with Dean, as he pushed himself further into his lover. Castiel started to pummel into Dean as fast as he possibly could. Cas continued to pound into Dean as they both cried out in ecstasy. Right before they came together Dean said something that wowed Castiel to his core. 

“I love you Cas!” Dean yelled. 

Cas was shocked, but not enough to forget to respond, “I love you to Dean.” 

Seconds later, both men screamed out in pure joy and pleasure as they came together. Cas rolled Dean over, and fell on top of his chest, happier than he could ever remember being in his time on earth. Cas and Dean shared one more kiss, this one much sweeter than the last, and then they fell asleep with their bodies entangled.


End file.
